villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crosby Franklin
Crosby "Cros" Franklin is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 cyberpunk thriller film, Hotel Artemis. He is the youngest son of feared crime lord Orian Franklin, better known as The Wolf King, he loves and admires his father and hopes to one day be like him. He was portrayed by Zachary Quinto, who also portrayed Dr. Oliver Thredson in American Horror Story: Asylum and Sylar in Heroes. Biography Hotel Artemis On 2028, a riot breaks out in Los Angeles, centered on the privatization of water, and the inability of everyday folk being able to afford and access it. Brothers Sherman and Lev sign in the Hotel Artemis, a secret hotel/hospital just for criminals, after a failed bank robbery where they both got wounded, mostly Lev, inside the hotel they go by the codenames Waikiki and Honolulu respectively, the latter is put on life support. The Nurse, is the woman who runs the Hotel as well as it's only worker along with her assistant Everest, a muscular tall man, The Nurse gets a call from Crosby who tells her his father, the extremely wealthy and dangerous Crime Lord, Orian Franklin, a.k.a The Wolf King (in fact he owns the hotel) is wounded and on his way there. There are other two guests, an arms dealer going by the codename Acapulco and a female contract killer going by Nice, who is also a former lover of Waikiki, when they speak in private Waikiki shows her a luxurious looking pen his brother stole at the robbery, she tells him it's a mobile safe, unlocks it and reveals it contains precious golden diamonds. The king's Arrival The Nurse sees on the security cameras outside the building that a wounded police officer called Morgan is outside begging for help to Nurse calling her by her true name, Jean Thomas, even though it's against the rules and she suffers from agoraphobia, the Nurse ventures outside to help her, but the police finds them, she's rescued by Everest who knocks out all the police officers and takes them inside, it turns out that the Nurse helped her because she's the childhood friend of her deceased son, Beau. Crosby arrives shortly after and kills the unconscious officers before securing the hotel by sealing all the doors, then he awaits for his father to arrive, inside the Hotel, Acapulco is calling for a private helicopter to take him out of there before the riot gets there, the Nurse heals Morgan and tells Everest to take her out through a secret exit before The Wolf King arrives, Acapulco gets to the rooftop but encounters Nice, she knocks him out and puts a time bomb in the generator to blow up the lights and security of the guest's rooms, here it is revealed that Nice wounded The Wolf King and shot herself on the arm to enter the hotel, wait for him and finish the job The Wolf King arrives to the hotel and Crosby takes him to The Nurse, there it is revealed they've known each other for years, Crosby wants to stay with his father but it's against the rules to have guests for the patients, so his father tells him to stay in the reception with his numerous men, behind an iron gate, his father gives him a ring and tells him to use it when it is necessary. The Wolf King is taken under the codename of Niagara, it is revealed that The Wolf King gave the hotel to the Nurse after she lost her medical license because of her drinking problems following Beau's death, but as she is sedating the Wolf King, he says Beau's name, she never told him his name, which makes her suspicious, she sedates him even more and he reveals he killed him after he stole his car, The Nurse enraged prepares to kill The Wolf King but Nice's bomb goes off, killing the lights just as Acapulco woke up and was about to board his helicopter, the explosion frightens the helicopter away, leaving Acapulco behind. The New Owner The Nurse gets a code black from Honolulu's room as his life support is not working, he leaves Nigara's room and Nice enters, she kills the Wolf King and then prepares to escape, The Nurse couldn't save Honolulu and when Waikiki finds out Nice killed The Wolf King, he blames her for his brother's death, meanwhile, Crosby demands to know what's going on. Waikiki tries to kill Nice but they are attacked by Acapulco, he shoots Waikiki before he kills him, Everest opens the secret corridor for them to escape and stays behind to stop Crosby's men, Everest tells Crosby his father died and enraged orders his men to enter, they find the secret corridor and make their way inside, Nice stays behind to fight them and make it up to Waikiki for Honolulu's death, Crosby finds out the ring is a bomb and uses it to open the gate, Everest fights his men as The Nurse and Waikiki get to the abandoned lobby using a secret elevator, however, they encounter Crosby, who blames the Nurse for his father's death, Waikiki tells him he'll gave him the pen to ensure his place as the Mob boss above his brothers if he lets them go, he accepts to let Waikiki through but is determined to kill the Nurse, Waikiki fight Crosby, The Nurse tosses Waikiki a can that sprays acid to Crosby's left eye, then when Crosby is about to kill Waikiki, The Nurse attacks him from behind and stabs him in the back with a very heavy tranquilizer injecting him repeatedly, killing him as half of his face melts off. Waikiki helps the Nurse get over her agoraphobia and evacuate the Hotel, the riot is on the next street and they find their way to a car already waiting for Waikiki, however The Nurse decides to stay behind, Waikiki leaves and she returns to the Hotel, where it is revealed that Everest and Nice survived. Trivia *Despite being the secondary antagonist, Crosby had more screen time than his father and shown to be cruel and dangerous than. Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extremists Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadists